Natural Disasters
by Ruler of Space
Summary: A natural disaster could bring Phineas and Isabella together but could also tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

Natural Disasters

It was a, another normal summer day to Phineas and Ferb. Both boys didn't know what to expect than to just build another contraption for that day but this day was going to be different. That day began as usual, warm, sunny and dry. Phineas and Ferb woke up, walked up to the window and saw that it was once again a usual day, not expecting the powerful storm on its way to Danville. Last night Phineas and Ferb didn't watch the weather reports nor did anyone on the family so they didn't know what would happen that day. Then Phineas and Ferb went downstairs to grab their breakfast their mother had cooked for the day, following their daily routine.

"Hey mom" Phineas said energetically because he always gets up with a lot of energy

"Hey Phineas" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said "Did any of you guys see the weather report last night?"

"No, did you see the weather report Ferb?" Phineas responded to his mom's question

Ferb didn't respond for a moment but then gave Phineas a thumbs down which meant that he hadn't seen the weather report last night. "Maybe Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro has checked the weather report" Phineas said

"Maybe Isabella does" Ferb said making fun of Phineas' crush on the girl across the street. Phineas had had that same crush for about 1 year. Although Isabella loved him for about 8 years, Phineas' obliviousness had kept him from noticing Isabella's love for him. Phineas then grabbed the warm pancake resting on the cold, hard plate. Then he raced outside to find out what to do that day only to find out that the atmosphere was covered with the dark clouds filled will precipitation to drench the city of Danville with heavy, steady rain. Following the heavy rain, thunder was underway. Wind began to pick up rapidly on the Tri-State Area. Finally a huge tornado was behind the storm.

"Huh, quite a storm" Phineas said not knowing that that storm was almost there "I thought it was sunny"

Right then Isabella walked in the doorway that led to backyard of Phineas and Ferb and said her usual catchphrase "Whatcha' Doin'"

"I don't think we're going to do anything because of this terrible storm" Phineas said while he was watching into the dark atmosphere above Danville

"Yeah quite a storm" Isabella agreed

Right then huge thunder began moving in and gusts up to 100mph began to act up. Phineas and Isabella rushed inside to find shelter from the powerful storm and tornado. They decided to rush into the basement of the Flynn-Fletcher home since Isabella was already in their backyard. Isabella's phone rang for a moment; her mom had sent her a text message.

_Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro_

Isabella

_Where are you?_

I'm here at Phineas' house

_You're flirting with him?_

No mom I'll be ok

_Alright stay safe_

Ok c u

Isabella ended her texting with her mom, closed her phone and saw that the whole Flynn-Fletcher family was still upstairs instead of Phineas. Everyone was still in the kitchen beginning to eat their breakfast, not knowing that the powerful storm was right outside their house. "We need to get your family down here now!" Isabella said. She knew that everyone was going to die if they stayed upstairs, inside their kitchen. "Yeah let's go save their lives" Phineas said with determination. Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and raced upstairs. This made Phineas and Isabella blush a bit but they knew that they had to save the lives of the Flynn-Fletcher family, so they forgot about holding each other's hand. They then rushed into the kitchen, where the whole Flynn-Fletcher family was.

"Mom, Dad, Candace, Ferb, we need to get out of here!" Phineas said forgetting that he was holding Isabella's hand

"Aw, you two are holding hands" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said in awe for the two oblivious love birds

"Oh right…" Phineas said remembering that he was holding Isabella's hand. After she said that, both Phineas and Isabella blushed once again. "Anyways we should get out of here; there is a powerful storm outside"

"Yeah right" Ferb said. He went to the closest window and looked outside. The neighborhood was completely littered with branches and trash from other neighborhoods. The atmosphere was completely covered by huge black clouds and a tornado could be seen almost 15 miles of the city of Danville, heading towards them. "Oh no" Ferb said

"What?" Mr. Fletcher said

"A-A tornado is heading towards us, Phineas was right" Ferb said

"Really, I'll have to get the emergency kit and the emergency things" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said running towards the stairs to go to the 2nd floor where the emergency things were laying, just in case of weather emergencies and injuries because of the weather or other causes. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher raced downstairs with a large plastic suitcase filled with emergency needs. "We need to get downstairs now!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said. The whole family raced downstairs to find shelter from the powerful storm which could destroy the whole city. Phineas raced with Isabella, still holding her hand to meet up with the others. "Quite a tornado" Isabella said trying to ignore the fact that Phineas was still holding her hand

"We'll have to stay here until the storm has left the area" Phineas said

Ferb came over to Phineas and asked him if he could talk to him for a while about his crush on Isabella. "Can I talk to you?" After Ferb asked that, Phineas finally let go of Isabella's hand.

"This crush has to end, either you tell her now or you could possibly die in this storm or maybe even Isabella!" Ferb said

"Tell me what?" Isabella interrupted

"Tell you that Phineas loves you" Ferb said before he covered his mouth, noticing what he had just said

"Y-You love me, P-Phineas?" Isabella said

"Why did you tell her that, Ferb?" Phineas said still questioning why he had just said that to the girl of his dreams. "There is no turning back now"

"So you do love me" Isabella said

"Y-Y-Yes" Phineas finally said in defeat "I have for about a year"

"I have for about 8 years" Isabella said

"Wow, have I been that oblivious?" Phineas asked Isabella while he began leaning towards Isabella to kiss her. He finally kissed her, ignoring who was watching. Phineas broke the kiss after almost 2 minutes of the kiss. "Yeah" Isabella said when they parted the kiss

"I love you" Phineas said

"I love you too" Isabella said

Right then everyone heard a ripping type of noise above them. "Uh… what's happening?" Candace said getting nervous about the ripping noise. "I think the house is going to fall apart and fly away towards the tornado I saw" Phineas said right after he finally released Isabella from the tight hug, after the first kiss. "I'll go check" he continued trying to sound brave to Isabella.

"Phineas you could get hurt, I don't want anything to happen to you because I love you" Isabella said in front of the whole Flynn-Fletcher family.

"I'm sorry but I have to check the house upstairs" Phineas said while he climbed the stairs and opened the metal door. Phineas took a step into the badly damaged ground floor then walked towards the remains of the kitchen. The kitchen walls were shattered, cracks appeared all over the wall and some holes appeared. "This place is a disaster" Phineas said to himself while he was watching the damages all over the kitchen. The 2nd floor was completely gone, sucked into the powerful tornado. Phineas struggled to get to the stairs leading to the basement since there was a powerful wind in the air. Once he made it to the metal door, he rushed inside and closed the door that was barely holding on to the hinges.

"The house is basically destroyed, 2nd floor is gone, 1st floor is barely holding on to the ground which I say would hold on for another 15 to 20 minutes" Phineas said, while he was gasping for air.

"Oh Phineas, you're ok" Isabella said relieved that Phineas was ok while she was leaning towards him to give him a short kiss of 20 seconds.

"Remember when I kissed you in the concert of Love Handel" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said to Mr. Fletcher, relating to the oblivious Phineas kissing Isabella

"I heard that the storm would blow over in just 30 minutes" Ferb said getting that fact from a little emergency radio in the emergency kit. The Flynn-Fletcher family and Isabella waited patiently for the storm to end. They waited for almost 1 hour just to make sure the storm ended. While waiting for the tornado to blow over Phineas and Isabella spent the time to catch up on the time lost together because of the obliviousness between them. When the storm finally ended the family and Isabella went upstairs and saw the beautiful house they used to know, was completely destroyed, all 1st and 2nd floors were turned into rubble. Luckily the tornado didn't affect the garage were the car was stored when the tornado hit the city. All what the Flynn-Fletcher family had was the car, the garage, the basement, and a couple of supplies for only 2 weeks. Isabella's house wasn't affected as much as Phineas and Ferb's house, her house had some slight damage in the 1st and 2nd floors but was suit for human habitation. Luckily the Flynn-Fletcher family had another house bought in another neighborhood. "Looks like we have to move to another neighborhood since this house was completely destroyed, to move into the new house." Phineas said

"But you can't move, we just found out that we love each other" Isabella said

"I'm sorry" Phineas said

Phineas and his family right away began to pack the remaining things they still had into the red car that survived the storm and the tornado. It took them about half an hour to pack everything into the car. Everyone got into the car, Phineas got into the car last he was hurt that he had to leave Isabella alone in the old neighborhood.

"Well this might be our final chapter" Phineas said metaphorically

Isabella began to shed a tear because of Phineas' leaving out of Danville "I'll always love you"

"I'll never stop loving you, my love" Phineas said

Phineas got into the car which began to move towards the sun setting in the atmosphere. "I'll never forget you, Isabella" Phineas said while being in the family car

"I'll always have a spot for you in my heart" Isabella mouthed it to him "I'll always love you"

**Sad ending isn't it? This story took longer than I expected, I thought that it would take 1 week but sadly it took 2 weeks. The next chapter would be in by I'd say 2 weeks. I think the ending went a little too fast anyways just review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Natural Disasters Chp. 2

Another 8 years had passed. They were both now 22 years old. Isabella had spent the next 8 years alone, without Phineas even though they had confessed each other's love for each other. Phineas had left Danville after the huge storm struck the Tri-State Area, which left their home in ruins, with almost nothing in their hands. They spent the 8 years without each other. They missed each other's embrace, kisses, and their voice. Isabella slowly grew up waiting, yet again for Phineas but this time it wasn't because of his obliviousness, it was because they were separated by the huge tornado that ripped apart the house. Isabella had woken up from the deep sleep, dreaming that someday Phineas would show up in front of her house, once again. She looked out the window and said "It's still true" **(Ok I completely got that line from the book "Homecoming")**. Phineas still wasn't in front of her house. She had been dreaming of that ever since Phineas had moved away to another neighborhood because of the natural disaster that happened. She sadly went downstairs to start cooking the breakfast for the day. Then she heard a car pull up in front of her house, since she was curious to see if Phineas was in front of her house. She rushed to the window and pushed the curtains off to the side. She saw a triangle-headed man step out of the car/ airplane that he drives. It was the love of her life, Phineas. Finally after all that waiting paid off, Phineas was right outside of her house. She rushed to the door, opened it and took a step outside, right behind Phineas.

"Phineas?" Isabella called out to the triangle-headed man

The triangle-headed man recognized the voice of the young women. He hadn't heard that very same voice ever since he had moved away from Danville because of the tornado.

"Isabella?" The triangle-headed man said with his back to Isabella. He turned around and saw that Isabella was right behind him. "Isabella!" Phineas said happily running toward her.

"Phineas" Isabella said also running towards him. Finally when they reached to each other, Phineas gave her a tight hug, picked her up and turned her around. Happily, enjoying themselves, they finally found each other after 8 years of waiting for them to show up in front of each other's face.

"Finally this day has come" Isabella said to Phineas

"Yeah" Phineas said "It has been 8 years"

"To me it's been 16 years" Isabella said remembering that she had had the crush on him for 16 years, half of that because of his obliviousness and the other half waiting him to come back someday.

"I only had been waiting for 9 years" Phineas said also remembering that he had 1 year of oblivious waiting and 8 years because of the separation between them, that day of the storm.

"I love you, Phineas" Isabella said after 8 years she hadn't said that to him

"I love you too, Isabella" Phineas said while he began leaning in for a kiss, they always wanted and missed. Finally they gave each other a kiss that they would never forget in their lifetimes. They had long waited for this kiss, they enjoyed every single moment. They kissed for about 2 ½ minutes because they missed each other's lips and presence.

"Oh, how I missed that" Isabella said after parting the kiss

"Me too" Phineas said

"Let's go inside my house" she said while leading Phineas towards her house

Her house had changed a lot; the room where she used to sleep when she was younger was transformed into a regular room for either a boy or girl. She now sleeps in a room in the front of the house, where her mother used to sleep. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had died in a car accident a year earlier. The room that she now sleeps in is a nice simple room for a young woman. The kitchen was changed by, the stove was changed and the table in the middle was moved into a side of the kitchen. Isabella and Phineas entered the house through the front door. Phineas then saw that the house was completely changed but only through the inside, not the outside.

"Wow, this house has changed a lot ever since I was here 8 years ago" Phineas said

"Yeah" Isabella said "Would you care for a cup of coffee"

"Sure, Thanks" Phineas said while he grabbed the warm cup of coffee which made for him

"So what are you doing here in Danville?" Isabella asked

"Well our house that fell apart that day of the storm, that house was being rebuilt with the fund of my parents for a year. But the plan to rebuild the house was halted because my parents couldn't pay to rebuild the house. After 6 years, when I got a job, I began to fund the house to rebuild it." Phineas said explaining why he was here in Danville

"Oh, so that is why I saw that the perimeter of your house was closed so no one could enter" Isabella said

"Yeah" Phineas said while slurping the hot coffee, Isabella gave him "I also heard that the house was rebuilt by now"

"Yeah I think your house was already rebuilt, by the way it looks nice" Isabella said

"I better check out the house through the inside" Phineas said

"Can I come with you?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, sure" Phineas said

"Give me some time to change into my clothes" Isabella said while she ran upstairs to get changed. Soon she came downstairs with her afternoon clothes.

"Wow you also had changed a lot ever since I left" Phineas said trying to compliment Isabella "You look beautiful"

"Thanks, Phineas" Isabella said while she was blushing

"Let's go" Phineas said. Phineas opened the door for Isabella and said "After you my lady" "Thanks Phineas" Isabella said. Isabella took a step past the door while Phineas closed the door behind him. They walked past the street that divided the two houses. Once they reached the newly rebuilt house, Phineas opened the door and let Isabella in first, and then Phineas took a step inside and closed the door behind him.

"Wow this place looks great" Isabella said

The house was build way more different than the original house that once stood there. The house had 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, one downstairs and the other upstairs. This time the house was 3 stories tall instead of 2 stories like the old one. The living room was way bigger than the older house. The kitchen was 2 times bigger than the older house. The rebuilt house was 2 times bigger than the older one.

"This house is way bigger than the older house, right?" Phineas asked

"Yeah" Isabella said

"I can't believe it took 8 years to rebuild this house" Phineas said

"Well faith decides why it took 8 years to be rebuilt" Isabella said

"But to rebuild the house would have taken 2 years" Phineas said

"What more surprises could faith bring?" Isabella asked

"How about this" Phineas said "Isabella I can't wait anymore"

"Huh?" Isabella asked

"Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro or should I say the soon Mrs. Isabella Flynn would you marry me!" Phineas said while he took a velvet box, opened it which showed a diamond ring for a marriage.

"When did you buy this ring?" Isabella said "This must have cost a fortune"

"I had this ring a years earlier and since I got a job I could afford this ring for you" Phineas said "So… would you marry me?"

"Oh… Phineas yes-yes!" Isabella said shedding tears from her eyes. Phineas then gave her a tight hug and a kiss. After they parted the kiss Isabella said "Oh, how I love you"

"I love you so much" Phineas also said

**I like this ending. It turns from a sad begging to a happy ending. I'm thinking of adding 1 chapter to this story. Thanks to all the people who reviewed all of my stories, anyways if you have something to say just review to this story. My stories are getting better and the way I write is also getting better, thanks to all you people. **


	3. Chapter 3

Natural Disasters Chp. 3

Phineas and Isabella had gotten married 2 years earlier but things would have gone much faster if the tornado that hit the Tri-State Area and which also drove Phineas away from Isabella for 8 years. Phineas and Isabella had been happily married for the two years they spent together; it was their time of their life. Even though they skipped the point when they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, they knew each other for so long and they knew their love for each other for a short time, but for them it was a sufficient amount of time to get engaged into a marriage. This time the morning was covered by swirling clouds above the city of Danville. The married couple awoke to the sound of raging winds outside their window making a loud noise that could be heard 1 story down. "Wow what a storm" Phineas said

"Yeah" Isabella said

"Remember the tornado that separated us almost 10 years ago?" Phineas said. The storm was like a memorandum that reminded the tornado incident

"Yeah" Isabella said "That storm caused the separation of us"

"Everything might have gone much better without that tornado" Phineas said while he got up of the bed and walked to the window to see how were the conditions outside "Looks like this time it's a hurricane"

"Why is this community getting bombarded with natural disasters?" Isabella said "It used to be a place with almost no disasters happening here"

"Well things change" Phineas said while he got dressed appropriately for the upcoming day. Once appropriately dressed he walked downstairs to the kitchen to begin the breakfast for his lovely wife. Isabella in the meantime was worried that this storm might separate Phineas and her once again; she could even lose Phineas forever to the hurricane. After a while she got up and also dressed appropriately for the day. She ran downstairs and saw that her husband, Phineas was already done with the breakfast. Phineas had made hot chocolate, scrambled eggs, and French toast. "Wow this looks delicious"

"Anything for my lovely wife" Phineas said

"Thanks my handsome husband" Isabella said thanking him for the breakfast that he had just made for her, just then the wind to howl violently because of the 120mph wind blowing outside. "Are you sure that this natural disaster would affect our lives?" Isabella said nervously

"Let me check the weather reports" Phineas said while he walked to the remote to turn on the television to check the reports. Once he turned on the television he began to flip the channels to the weather channel and the reports said that the winds would increase more than 80mph to make the winds 200mph.

"The house is well equipped right?" Isabella asked

"I think… we should go find shelter in the basement" Phineas said to Isabella

"I think so too" Isabella said while she followed Phineas into the basement. Once they reached the basement they walked up to the old couch that still was there for about 10 years. "Remember this old couch" Isabella said

"How can I forget?" Phineas said as they both sat down on the old 10 year old couch. Remembering the good times they had that day of the separation and also the bad which they decided to forget, Phineas and Isabella both leaned in to give each other a passionate kiss which they couldn't have on that day. Phineas and Isabella found out the love for each other that day and also was the one of the most saddest day of both of their lives. As they took shelter in the basement once again from the storm, the storm this time took out Isabella's old house since it was able to stand the tornado 10 years ago. This time Phineas' house withstood the hurricane since it was fastened to the ground better than the older house, although it needed so reparations after the hurricane blew over. The roof shingles were torn off; some bricks were blown off the wall. After Phineas and Isabella parted the kiss they noticed that the storm has calmed down from a hurricane with 200mph winds to a tropical storm with 40mph winds. Then Phineas decided that it was safe enough to go back upstairs "Let's go check the ground floor for any damage and also the other 2 stories"

"Fine, Phineas" Isabella said still worrying that the storm would tear them apart. They walked upstairs and saw that to fix the damages they would have to pay $1000. Phineas had a good job that got paid almost $1500 per week of work. Phineas was really successful in life.

"The damages aren't so bad as I assumed to be" Phineas said

"We could pay for the damages" Isabella said

"Yeah, but I only need you to live a good life" Phineas said

Isabella was in awe and said "This natural disaster couldn't separate us"

"I love you" Phineas said

"I love you too"

**Ok this chapter is sloppy and too quick, anyways the epilogue of the story is coming up and also coming soon is my new story "On the road to Isabella" which would be based off the book "Homecoming" but it will take a while to complete the new story, that story would go through every big city and also some smaller cities. I don't want to give away too much of it anyways just review. **


	4. Epilogue

Natural Disasters Epilogue

Isabella's POV

3 years have passed and Danville finally is getting relieved of the natural disasters. I and Phineas are happily married; this was the thing I always wanted ever since I was a little girl. I love him and I know he loves me. No natural disaster will ever separate us again, were willing to do anything to maintain each other and to stay together forever. We are having a good time until now and I think we will always have. We now have 3 kids and Ferb and Gretchen now have 2 children.

Phineas POV

We now have adorable children that I love like my lovely wife, Isabella. All of my and Isabella's children all have the curiosity and love for the world as me, all of our female children have the beautiful midnight colored hair that my wife has. We only have 1 male child and 2 female children which I love as much I love Isabella

**That concludes this story, check for new stories that are coming out from me. **


End file.
